Fireworks
by WheelyJ87
Summary: Renee recalls the day she met Dean, and the romance that blossomed.


**Fireworks**

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," I grumbled to my best friend Nikki as we walked through the double doors to the city's most popular night club.

"Because it's time for you to stop living like a nun and find yourself a guy," she replied.

"I don't want to find a guy!" I whined.

"Listen to me. No one's gonna live up to the fuzzy memory of your first love. That was three years ago, and you haven't had a boyfriend since Jason! You gotta find a good guy to take your mind off him. He loved you. He left you. It's time to move on."

I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I had built up such a wall since Jason left me that I hadn't let anyone get close to me for the past three years.

We entered the nightclub and Nikki went straight to the dance floor, while I headed to the bar. "I'll just have a Coors Light, please," I told the bartender.

"Make that two," said a male voice beside me. I looked to my right and there sat the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen.

"What're you doing here by yourself?" he asked me.

"Just…moping."

"Why?"

"My best friend dragged me here, told me I had to get out of the house and have some fun for a change."

"Doesn't look like you're having much fun."

"That's because I'm not," I replied.

"Well…" he set his beer down and reached out a hand. "I'm Dean."

"Renee," I said, shaking his hand.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the music slowed to my favorite love song.

"I know we just met, but would you wanna dance?" Dean asked me.

"Sure." I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

I put my arms lightly around his neck and he said to me, "This is how we do it where I'm from." Then he pulled me closer so that our heads were on each other's shoulders, our arms wrapped tightly around each other. We began swaying to the music, and then, in the softest voice, he began singing to me.

As he sang to me, I glanced over his shoulder and saw Nikki giving me a thumbs-up and smiling. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on Dean's shoulder. He continued singing to me in that beautiful, soft voice and I closed my eyes.

Finally, we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. He reached a hand to my face to caress my cheek.

He moved in closer and closer until our lips were touching in a gentle kiss.

And when he kissed me, I swear to God my heart skipped a beat and the planet's rotation slowed. I didn't see fireworks; I saw lightning!

The song finally ended and I felt happier than I had ever been. But my happy moment was cut short when a woman walked up to us and pulled us apart. "What the HELL are you doing with my boyfriend?" she demanded.

"Boyfriend?" I was upset and shocked.

"Renee, I am so sorry. I—" but I abruptly cut him off when I slapped him hard across the face.

"Save it. I'm outta here."

"Renee! Please, just listen!"

But I was already out the door.

 **~*~6 MONTHS LATER~*~**

I was in a deep sleep dreaming about swimming in a giant vat of chocolate when a tapping noise awoke me. I got out of bed and investigated, only to find that the tapping was coming from outside my house. I went to the window, and Dean was there, tossing stones. I hadn't seen him since the nightclub incident.

I quietly walked outside and tiptoed up behind Dean. "You know, I could call the cops on you for trespassing," I whispered.

He jumped a foot in the air and whirled around. "Jesus Christ, Renee! You wanna give me a heart attack?!"

"How did you find me?"

"It's a long and messed up story. I have to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be home with your girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her. I realized that it's YOU I care about, not her. I've needed to tell you this. Please. I want to be with you."

I sighed. "Under one condition. What's the name of the song we slow danced to?"

He hesitated, then gave me a sad, pleading look, like a hurt puppy.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Goodbye." I turned to go back in the house when I heard him say,

"It was 'Lips Of Angel' by Hinder. I'll never forget that night. You were wearing a purple halter top and black pants. Your hair was down, perfectly straight. You weren't having any fun until I asked you to dance. Then I got hurt…because I hurt you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth hanging open. Turning around, I asked, "How do you remember all that?"

"Because you're amazing. I need you."

He stood in front of me, pushed a strand of hair out of my face, and then kissed me.

One word. FIREWORKS.

 **END**


End file.
